


Saved

by allielee2014



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allielee2014/pseuds/allielee2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rumple finds the chipped cup in the trash outside of the shop, it seems like all hope is lost in ever winning back Belle's heart. However, maybe he is wrong, maybe there is still something that could bring them back to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumpelstiltskin_wait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpelstiltskin_wait/gifts).



Perhaps this wasn’t one of the better things he could have done. Yet, there he was, stalking around the back of the shop. It really was a dingy place behind it, just a dumpster and a couple tin garbage cans placed on the dusty ground. A fence   
surrounded the area of the back of the buildings, the pawnshop along with its neighboring stores. 

Rumple wasn’t even quite sure why he was there. He had no need for anything in the shop, and even if he had, he wouldn’t have wasted his time trying to break in to his own ship; he would’ve used the doors out front. It really wasn’t any big secret he was back by now. He hadn’t communicated with anyone as himself just yet, they all knew he was back though. Regina was not necessarily the best secret keeper, which surprised Rumple considering her past hatred towards Snow for her inability to keep secrets. It had tot have spread about town that he was back. Belle had to have known by this time too, oh that was the most painful thought. How would she react if they came face-to-face again? Would she be angry and full of hatred? Would she even be able to speak to him? Would she slap him and scold him, maybe even tell him of his monstrous ways once more, and insist that she never wanted to look at his face ever again? Maybe, though, just maybe, she would smile. Maybe she’d give him a hug, and weep into his shoulders about how she had missed him and that she forgave him. Somehow, maybe Belle could find the strength to accept him back into her life and to work on attempting to find a way to rebuild all that had been broken between. Perhaps they could-

Rumple’s thoughts abruptly, his eyes catching on something from within the tin garbage can at the step of the shop. The object appeared to be white and porcelain, with maybe a hint of gold tracing. His breath caught in his chest, and he felt himself go numb, as tears began to form in the creases of his eyes. “No.” He whimpered to himself, his lips quivered. 

It was as if there had been an overbearing weight placed upon his shoulders, as Rumple dragged himself closer to the trash can. He tried to remain collected, but somehow that just didn’t work, especially when his fears were confirmed. 

He reached into the garbage, fishing out the little thing that had caught his eye. Sure enough, it was as he’d expected, a piece of white porcelain with golden trim, a part of a very special little teacup. “Belle, no.” He whispered, holding the piece of the   
cup tight to his chest. 

After the initial shock wore off, an overwhelming feeling of despair and sorrow washed over him. There was no hope. She had thrown the chipped cup out; she was over him and everything that they had ever had. And it was all his own doing. 

Rumple lowered himself beside the can, slowly, and allowed for the tears to pour down and turn into an ocean of sobs. He didn’t care about how foolish he looked or what a scene he would’ve made had anyone else seen him like that. His mission in Storybrooke- to get his happy ending with Belle- was all in vain. She didn’t care about him anymore. Really, though, should he have expected any different? Any man would’ve been lucky to call Belle his. An old and ugly monster who hadn’t known to love in so long, or how to receive it, and constantly did terrible deeds was no one she deserved. For some reason, though, she had still chosen to fall in love with him. She truly had just wanted him. Why, he didn’t know, but he was all she had wanted. Why couldn’t he have understood that? Why did he have to believe that he wasn’t enough? Why had he insisted that he needed both Belle and his power, why couldn’t he have just realized Belle was all he ever would need? Now it was too late. 

With a flick of his wrist, Rumple made all the pieces of the shattered cup come to him from wherever they had been in the can. Strange, he thought how when he had believed he had lost her the first time, he had gone on a rampage and broken everything in his castle except for this little cup. However, when Belle had just lost him, she broke the thing to smithereens. He deserved it, he knew, this life of misery he was sure to get. 

With another wave of his hand, the pieces of the cup all fixed themselves so that the cup was whole again. Rumple ran his fingers over it admiringly, particularly the intricately painted blue branch. . He smiled when his eyes drifted to the little chip at the top of the cup, how he’d give anything to go back to the day when the incident had occurred that had left it as such. Sometimes the best teacup is chipped. The vows Belle had said to him on their wedding day echoed in his mind, this cup had been such a vital symbol of their relationship for so long. If she had thrown it away, then Belle had certainly thrown their relationship away. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Rumple mumbled, staring longingly and with watery eyes at the cup, “I’m more than chipped, I’m shattered.” He took a deep breath; he had to get out of here. 

Sneaking around the shop to go into the main sidewalk, Rumple paused suddenly when he heard that comforting and familiar giggle. Belle. She was here. If he really wanted, he could talk to her now and at least chat with her. For a moment, he almost jumped out from behind the building to greet her, but then another voice joined her giggle. It was a male’s voice. It took almost everything in him to peek around the corner of the building, and when he did, it really broke his heart. 

As if the teacup wasn’t proof enough, this most certainly was, Belle was completely over him and moving on with her life. “The knave?” Rumple scoffed to himself, glaring to where Belle’s hand was intertwined with Will’s. “Out of everybody in this town, she picked the knave to replace me?” His heart sank even deeper than it already had, and he felt his nose start to burn and his eyes get wet again. So it truly was over. He wanted nothing more than to send a fireball straight to the knave’s head right that very moment. She wouldn’t like that, tough, and it would have made Belle hate him even more. There was no one he could blame for this except himself; he had pushed her to her breaking point. He didn’t deserve her, and he never had, and now she was with someone new. “I… I hope he’s good to you.” Rumple muttered, clutching the cup close to him and stepping back towards the back of the building. 

It had been about a week since Rumple had found the chipped cup in the trash can behind his shop, and since he had seen Belle and the knave-Will was his name- holding hands and blissfully strolling down the street. 

His time on this planet was running low, he knew that much, and his chance at a happy ending was naught. With the time he had left, Rumple would enjoy the memories of when Belle loved him, and would do everything he could to make sure she would get her happy ending. Even if that ending was without him, he had to secure her happiness.

It was this that led them finally meet face-to-face since she had banished him from town-aside from when he had disguised himself as the pirate. 

It had been early, about 5 AM, so Rumple hadn’t feared running into anyone on the streets of town as he made his way   
towards the woods. He had wanted to speak with The Author about the happiness that he had better give to Belle. 

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the light of his shop was on. He really shouldn’t have, he knew that, yet he couldn’t resist the urge to look through the glass and into the shop. She was there, behind the desk, about three quarters of the way through her newest novel, and nursing a cup of tea. He had to do it, had to talk to her one last time, had to apologize.

“Hello, Belle.” 

Belle’s head jerked up, from the sounds of the bell that rang when customers entered, but she had been more shocked to hear Rumple’s voice. 

“Hello.” Her voice was flat, as best it could be, though her eyes did sparkle with some sort of light. 

“You’re here early.” Rumple ran his hand across a table, and shut the door behind him.

“I like to get the day started.” She replied, not taking her eyes off him, “You’re…here.” 

“I am.” There was no emotion on Belle’s features, no special tone in her voice.

“They all said you were back, I didn’t want to believe them.” She closed the book, and crossed her legs. “I wanted to believe that you were gone. That you were in New York, like Cruella and Ursula said, that you had changed for the better. Most of all, I wanted to believe that you wouldn’t trick me again and that I’d be safe from you and your lies and tricks and deceptions and-”

“I came to-”

“Disguising yourself as Killian, Rumple? Really? I would’ve just given you the blasted dagger; it’s what you love the most. I wouldn’t want to separate true love!”

“I’m sorry,”

“No you’re not. Rumple, I want to believe you, I do, but you’ve made that impossible. I don’t think I could ever trust you again.”

“Sweetheart, don’t-”

“Don’t call me that.” She snarled, getting to her feet. “You took even the most precious of things-love- and twisted it into a weapon and a tool of darkness!” 

“Belle, I went about things all wrong, I did. Please, though, let me apologize. You don’t understand the-”

“What don’t I understand? Rumple, there is nothing you could say that-”

“I’m going to die. I’m sorry. I love you.” He had to interrupt her in order to get the words out, then opened the door and went outside again. 

Belle froze as soon as the door closed. What did he mean? She was angry, yes, but what was he talking about? There would be plenty of time for that, though, she had to know. 

“Rumple,” She called, poking her head out the crack in the door. He glanced up at her, already halfway down the sidewalk   
by now. “Would… Would you come in and have a cup of tea with me? There’s a fresh kettle full and-”

“You’re not expecting anyone, are you?” Belle shook her head, 

“Please, come in.” Rumple turned and came back to the step where Belle stood, and she put her hand on his back to urge him inside. “You really should have a light jacket on. It’s a little chilly out.”

“So,” Belle slammed her teacup down on a table in the back room of the shop. “What?” 

“Hm?” Rumple raised his eyebrows and sipped some of the tea. 

“You’re sorry, you love me, and you’re going to die? Please, explain.” 

For a moment, Rumple really thought he saw some type of water in her eyes. “They’re all true.” 

“Okay, tell me about it.” 

“I’m sorry I hurt you, Belle, for every time I’ve hurt you. God knows how many times that has been, but I truly am sorry. I would never want to do anything that would upset or harm you, and I’m sorry I have. I know I’ve done a lot wrong, and I regret it all. I’d give anything to take it all back, but I can’t, so all I’m asking for if your forgiveness… If you’re so inclined to grant it to me. If you’re not, I understand.”

“Okay…” It was clear that she was trying to say as little as possible to refrain from showing any true emotions. 

“I love you, Belle. I always have, and no matter where I am, I always will. I’ve never stopped loving you. I love you more than anything in any world!”

“The gauntlet-” Her face scrunched up with confusion and disbelief. 

“Led you to my greatest weakness!” He pounded a fist on the table. “I tried to tell you when you were too busy trying to kick me out of town to listen! The gauntlet leads someone to one’s greatest weakness.”

“Which is the thing they love the most.” She countered, “You said that when Cruella, Ursula, and Mal kidnapped me in the Enchanted Forest.” 

“The greatest weakness is the thing that MOST people love most. I am not most people, Belle, when have I ever been like most people?” He raised an eyebrow, and it earned him a slight giggle.

“You have a point there.” She admitted. “How do I know that?” 

“You know because I love you! Belle, you have to just have faith in that and know that it’s true. No, it doesn’t surprise me that the gauntlet led you to that forsaken dagger! It is my greatest weakness, Belle; I’m terrified of that over glorified knife!” He took a deep breath in an effort to steady his voice, “It isn’t what I love most. If you had something to show you what I love most, you wouldn’t go anywhere, because it would lead to you. Another thing, you’re my strength. You’ve been the one that gives me courage to do things that I’d never be able to accomplish without you. How would someone who gives me the strength to go on, be considered my weakness? There’s no way. I wish you would’ve listened to me before so you would’ve known all this, I love you Belle. I love you more than anything, and it pains me to know that you honestly believed otherwise.”

By this point, there was a faint trail of tears on her cheeks. “I love you too, Rumple.” She put her hand to her eyes, and then took his in her free one. “Now… What was... The last thing? You’re sorry, you love me and…?” 

“And I’m going to die.” Rumple finished hoarsely. He had to advert his gaze, he couldn’t look into the sea of beautiful electric blue in her eyes and say this, and it would hurt too much. 

“What? You can’t? It’s not possible.” Her eyes started to blink rapidly, “No. How? I thought the dagger was the only thing that could ki-”

“Instantly.” He corrected. “I never told you that part. I could get hit with a bus, fall off a cliff, get shot, whatever, and live. As long as it wasn’t that dagger, I could live through something mortals would die in. However, as you know, my power comes with a price. I’m afraid that I’ve acquired far too much debt over the years, and the time has come for me to pay it off.” 

“Wh- what do you mean?” Belle squinted, unsure of how to respond. 

“I mean, when I was in New York, I had what they diagnosed as a ‘heart attack’. That would be the human name for it, the docs, they told me to eat healthier and exercise. I know the truth, though. It was too much power over the years, and without the magic, my heart gave. I know-”

“Oh my… Rumple, why didn’t you call me!?” Belle was suddenly fumingly angry, “Don’t you think I would’ve liked to have known? Rumple, I would’ve been there as soon as I could, I would’ve gone to the hospital, I would’ve-”

“Not answered your phone when you saw it was me.” For a moment, her jaw went slack, “It’s alright, I understand.” He made a motion with his hands, “No hard feelings.” After a moment, he continued on, “A lot went on in New York, but to make a long story short, there is no amount of power or medicine or even magic that can save me now. I don’t know how long I have   
left, which is why I’m happy you’ve found someone else to-”

“Rumple,” Belle flung her arms around his neck and positioned herself on his lap, sobbing into his left shoulder, and rubbing one hand on his cheek and the other on his back. Her sobs were making her body jolt, and it felt so good to wrap his arms around her again. 

“Don’t cry.” His fingers got tangled up in her hair. “ It’s alright. I’ll watch over you, and the knave and you are going to have a good life. It’s okay.”

“Rumple, don’t talk like that.” She managed to pull her head up from his shoulder, and brushed some of his hair out of his face. “You’re going to be okay, and how do you know about Will?”

Rumple lifted his hand, and Belle looked down to see he had the little chipped cup it. How had she not managed to have noticed it this whole morning? Too excited, too many emotions running wild, maybe? 

“Where did you get that? I… I got mad and-”

“And threw it against a wall? I saw that. Luckily, I found it in the trash last week and fixed it. That same day, I saw you holding hands with the knave. I saw you kiss him before too, so you don’t need to try to explain things to me. I understand, really.” 

By this time, Belle was too caught up in the chipped cup. “Why would you ever save this thing and pick it out of the trash?” 

“Because it reminds me of you, my love.” Belle blushed, 

“You truly are the sweetest man I know.” Once again, she ruffled his hair and smiled at him. “You know, Rumple I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have kicked you out of town so quickly, I should have done something else, I should have talked with you more, I would change so much if I could.”

“You can’t change the past, only the future.” He squeezed her again, running his hand up and down her back. I wouldn’t change one day that we were together.”

“At least we’ll have plenty more.” 

“Belle, no.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Belle sat up and backed away from his face. 

“I’m not going to be around much longer, I want you to have your happy ending… With Will. He makes you happy, and he’s going to live to make you happy. I’m done for, Belle. I can’t stick around like he can, I can’t. I would love to, but there’s no way-”

“Will isn’t my happy ending, Rumple.” She leaned closer to him again, once more resting on his shoulder, “You are.” She sounded so confident when she said that, “And no matter how much time you have left, I want to be with you.” 

“Are… Are you sure?” Rumple couldn’t actually believe he was hearing her correctly. 

“I love you, I’ve loved forever, and I always will, you’re my husband.” 

“So,” Rumple asked, trying to make the conversation a little lighter once Belle got off his lap and took a seat in her own chair. “Why are you here so early?” 

“I like it here.” She smiled, watching him intently, “It reminded me of you. Every day since I kicked you out, I’ve come here early in the morning or late at night. Sometimes I even come here when I can’t sleep or when I’m lonely. Being here, it gave me a   
feeling of being nearer to you.”

“Oh…” He wasn’t quite sure what more to say, he hadn’t expected an answer like that, and was so touched by her words.

“What have you done, in New York, when you weren’t in the hospital?”

“I lived with Ursula.” He answered, a bit of disgust rolling off his tongue. “The place reeked of fish and mold.”

A couple more hours had gone by, when Belle got up to take their breakfast plates into the kitchen. It had always seemed odd to her that they had a kitchen in the back of a pawnshop but, according to Rumple, during the curse he had sometimes stayed the night in the shop and had done what he could to make it like a small apartment. 

While she was in the kitchen, Belle heard a loud thud in the other room. She dropped the dishes and rushed back into the room she had left Rumple in. 

“No!” She screamed in horror, rushing to Rumple’s body, he was spread out in the middle of the floor. Shakily, her fingers went to his neck to check for a pulse. Nothing. “No! Rumple, I’ve missed you for to long for you to go and leave me again.” She pulled him on his back and started to do a form of rushed CPR. She was thankful she had taken that class at the hospital a few weeks ago, for once she was glad she had been talked into one of Red’s legendary ‘girls’ nights’. 

When it seemed there was nothing more she could do, she stopped, and leaned on his shoulders. If there was one thing Storybrooke needed that they didn’t have, it was an ambulance and first responders in it. If they’d had an EMT, maybe Rumple   
could’ve been saved. 

Belle leaned her head on his chest, crying and holding his body. “I’m sorry I was so cruel to you, Rumple. I really am, this is all my doing. If only I hadn’t sent you away, none of this would’ve happened. You’re everything to me, my world, my best friend, my love, my husband.” She babbled on, face red and weeping uncontrollably. “Say ‘hi’ to Baelfire for me.” She finally added, “I hope you two are happy and have worked out your problems.” She still couldn’t stop her body from the shaking and weeps. “I love you Rumple, always have, and always will.” Without even thinking about it, she crashed her lips against his. 

It was a strange sensation, his lips cold at first, then they grew warmer and a tingly feeling touched her own. She opened her eyes, blinking some tears away, and saw that the entire room had been engulfed in a stunning golden light. Sparkly bits had now surrounded Rumple and she and they were covering Rumple’s body. Everything within her told her to fight them and protect him, for all she knew they could be devouring the body, and the she wouldn’t even have that. For some reason, though, all she could do was watch and feel a sense of ease. It was like everything would truly be alright.

Seconds later, Rumple’s body was lifted into the air by the lights, and at that time, Belle screamed at it. If the event had taken any longer than a few seconds, even though it felt like centuries to Belle, she would’ve lost her voice within minutes.

Just as suddenly as they had come, the light was gone, and it was just Rumple’s body that she knelt next to now. All of a sudden, Rumple’s chest rose, and a desperate gasp for air came from his mouth. Belle watched attentively, hopefully, as his eyes flickered open again.

“Belle,” His hands cupped her face above him.

“You’re okay!” Belle smiled, laughed, and plunged herself at him in a hug. “Let’s get you up.” She assisted him in getting to a sitting position, then a standing one. “What just happened?”

“I think you know what happened, my dear.” He pulled her closer to his body, “True Love’s Kiss. Belle, you saved my life.” 

“Of course,” Belle laughed, everything was going to be alright after all. “I love you, Rumple.”

“I love you too, Belle.” He tilted her chin upward, “Kiss me again.”


End file.
